European Patent 0 304 330 Al discloses that 1-phenoxycarbonyl-2-pyrrolidinone is an intermediate for the preparation of carbamoylpyrrolidone derivatives which are useful as drugs for senile dementia, or as psychotropic and/or antiamnesia agents.
European Patent 0 443 474 A2 also discloses the use of 1-phenoxycarbonyl-2-pyrrolidinone and its substituted phenyl derivatives as nootropic agents.
There is no reference about other pharmaceutical uses of 1-phenoxycarbonyl-2-pyrrolidinone derivatives.